It is known to provide a window regulating mechanism for moving a window between a raised position closing the window opening and a lowered position in which the window is stored in a storage cavity within the vehicle door. It is desirable to store the window as close as possible to the bottom of the storage cavity so that maximum utilization of the storage cavity may be had and accordingly the windowsill structure of the door may be at its relative lowest possible elevation.
In such vehicle window installations, particularly those which the door does not have a window frame surrounding the window opening, it is desirable to stabilize the window at its raised position so that the window will be pressed firmly inwardly against sealing strips carried by the vehicle body roof rail and the B pillar to prevent leakage of water into the body.
The present invention provides a telescoping stabilizer linkage which stabilizes the position of the window in the raised position and telescopically retracts as the window is stored so that the window may be lowered to a greater depth within the storage cavity.